Conventional toys for counting numbers generally consist of several plates painted with a plurality of figures or numbers. However, they usually require adults to assist the children to judge the right number while the children learn to calculate numbers. The present invention provides children with an automatic sound-emitted self-learning toy to train and develop children in the correct method for calculation without assistance of others. Moreover, it will increase the fun and interest in self-learning education. It will also improve the ability of the child using less effort and a shorter period of time than is required with prior art devices.